In a Heartbeat
by krazyC
Summary: Tammy and Sandy after they leave the bar.


In Heartbeat 

Sandy/Tammy

As Sandy drove the car back to his apartment Tammy sat silently besides him,since leaving that dive of a bar she hadn't said a word. He knew she was hurting and wished he could do something,anything to make her feel better. Stealing a glance at her,Sandy couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, he had always thought so. In fact meeting her was the hardest part of pretending to be Jonathan. Glancing at her again he couldn't help but wondering what was going on her her head right now.

Tammy was thinking of what Sandy said to her in the bar she kept hearing his voice inside her head,saying those wonderful things..

**_Guys will be looking at you for a long time, because you're amazing. You're undeniably gorgeous. You're un... unbelievably smart. You're beyond cool. You know, and anyone who took the time to get to know you would realize you deserve to be treated with the utmost respect and any guy who didn't treat you right is insane._**

She looked over to him,did he really believe those things,Tammy knew he meant them and wanted to console her, but truly did he really believe that about her? She wished that she had the faith in herself that he seemed to have.Looking out the window she saw that they were almost home. HOME did she just think that? Yes, that's what Sandy's apartment was becoming, she felt safe there.......with him. Looking at him again she smiled remembering how he tried to cheer her up by dancing with her. Just then Sandy turned at saw her smiling at him and smiled back. Wow he's really handsome,and has such a sweet smile. She blushed and turned away.

"What?"

Tammy couldn't respond,and was glad that the darkness could hide the blush that she knew must be red.

"C'mon tell me?" Sandy smiled more as he parked the car in his spot. He turned "Let me on the joke please."

Tammy giggled"It isn't a joke, I was just thinking how nice it was of you to try to cheer me up by dancing with me, too bad that guy interupted, I was feeling a little better you know?"

Sandy reached over and squeezed her hand,and Tammy shivered slighty.

"I'm sorry are you cold?"

"N-no,"Tammy quickly denied.

"Of course you are, lets get you inside and warm you up."

Inside his apartment, Sandy bustled around while Tammy sat. He was so glad to see her relax a bit after what happened tonight. Maybe they should do something fun,he didn't want the night to wind down just as she was smiling and stuff, looking around he spyed his stero. Dancing she enjoyed the dancing. He went over and put on a CD and a upbeat pop song came over the speakers. He started to move and groove.

"What are you doing?!" Tammy cried trying to supress her laughter.

"I'm dancing, wanna join me?" Sandy started to snap his fingers to the beat.

"You look like a dork" she couldn't hold her mirth any longer.

Sandy smiled, this was working, she was laughing "I only look like a dork cause I'm dancing by myself, C'mon join me? Please?" By that time he had danced himself right in front of her and reached out his hand toward her.

"Okay." She took his hand "Somebody has to teach you how to dance."

"What?! I have you know that this is the new style, I've got moves that you'll be doing by the end of the night."

"Whatever you say!" Tammy laughed as he twirled her around.

After a few minutes Tammy just about forgot about the whole night, she was having so much fun,and with Sandy. But she always had fun being around him,even when she was with Joey.

"I've got to ask you something"

"What?"

"Were did you get this music?"

"Oh it's a mix that Marina made a while back left in my car and I just haven't returned it yet."

"Sure" Tammy teased.

Just then the song changed, it was a slow song and both she and Sandy stopped, not knowing what to do at first.But Sandy took charge and bowed down.

_Oh she may be weary Them young girls they do get wearied Wearing that same old miniskirt dress But when she gets weary You try a little tenderness_

"M'lady, may I have the hounor?"

Oh man that Un hunh

Tammy curtisied back,"Yes Sir, you may."

They were having fun with this mock tradion,but all fun was out the window once she stepped into his embrace

_I know she's waiting Just anticipating The thing that youl never never possess No no no But while she there waiting Try just a little bit of tenderness Thats all you got to do_

Tammy layed her head on his shoulder, and he held her tighter and brought his hand to caress her hair.

_Now it might be a little bit sentimental no But she has her greavs and care But the soft words they are spoke so gentle Yeah yeah yeah And it makes it easier to bear Oh she wont regret it_

_No no Them young girls they don?t forget it Love is their whole happiness Yeah yeha yeah But it?s all so easy All you got to do is try Try a little tenderness Yeah Damn that hart All you got to do is know how to love her You've got to Hold her Squeeze her Never leave her Now get to her Got got got to try a little tenderness_

Tammy breathed in against him and sighed and hugged him a little tighter as the music washed over them.Sandy in turn continued to stroke her hair and then her back.

_Yeah yeah Lord have mercy now All you got to do is take my advice You've got to hold her Don't squeeze her Never leave her You've got to hold her And never leave her So you got to try a little tenderness _

As they continued to dance to the music, Tammy thought about what Sandy said to her at the docks...

_**" Well, you look at me right now, Sandy, and tell me that you would ever even remotely consider being with me knowing what you know. Would you want me, Sandy? Yes or no?"**_

_**"In a heartbeat."**_

Tammy lifted her head to look at Sandy, whose eyes were closed but when he felt Tammy move from his shoulder his opened them, and looked straight into her eyes.

_A little tenderness A little tenderness A little tenderness You've got to Got to got to You've gotta hold her Don't squeeze her Never leaver her You got Got got got to Now now now_

He started to caress her face,and his fingers traced her chin when he moved to cup her face,and Tammy shived again.

She swallowed hard and spoke softly as she moved herself closer to his lips

"Sandy?"

"Yes?"

But nothing more was said,for their lips finally met, it started tender,but got more intense as if to follow the song's hard ending.

_Got got got to Try a little tenderness Yeah yeah Tenderness Tenderness You got got got You got to Hold her Squeeze her Never leave her Got got got got got got got Tenderness Oh yeah Tenderness Little tendernes Gotta lord you gotta hold her Squeeze her Never leave her_

As they kissed, Tammy got more bolder and slide her arms farther down Sandy's body,while he buried his hands into her hair.

_Sock it sock it sock it sock it sock it sock it sock it Tenderness Got to Got to Try a little tenderness A little tenderness You gotta gotta you gotta Yeah gotta Oh lord You gotta Hold her Squeeze Never leave Get to her Sock it to her_

When air started to become a issue, they relunctantly broke apart,only to start kissing again it was like once they started they couldn't stop.

_With a little tenderness Little tenderness Little tenderness You gotta hold her Squeeze her Never leave Tenderness Little tenderness Tenderness_

Finally, Sandy stopped and pushed away from Tammy, he has to do something, to buy some time to think,anything. So he decided to shut the stero off, When he turned back to look at he. He couldn't help but stare at her lips which were swollen from his kisses,and he couldn't help to feel good that he made those marks on her.

Neither spoke, they just looked at each other trying to make sense of what has just happend.

"Wow." Tammy broke the silence

"Yeah, Wow." he agreed. Great! kiss the hell out of her and that's all you can say, Sandy silently swore to himself.

"Ummm? Tammy I hope you know that I didn't plan any of this."

"I know you didn't,you'd never do that."

"I really like you,and I don't want us to do something we will regret."

"Yeah, I agree, I mean I would hate you lose you Sandy."

Sandy sighed "You'll never lose me, but I just don't want to take advantage of you,and I really care about you."   
"What? what did you say?"

"I said that you'll never lose me and-"

"No, that you care about me?"

Sandy wanted to go to her and hug her and tell her how much,but that could lead to something neither of them was ready for tonight, Tammy for sure. But he forced himself to stay put. "Yeah I care for you a lot."

"I care about you too." And she started to walk towards him,but Sandy quickly brought his arms up to stop.

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea for you touch me right now. Ummmmmmmmmm things have gotten a little wild tonight and I think w-we should go to bed, you in mine. I mean, I mean you go to bed and I'll hit the cot like always. And we'll talk about this more,you've got a lot to think about, As do I."

Tammy couldn't help but smile at his discomfort and decided to let him off the hook tonight.

"okay,well I'll get ready for bed then and we'll talk tommorow."she walked to the bathroom and left Sandy standing in the living space.

When she got done in the bathroom she came back and Sandy had aready hid himself in his cot and she went and slipped into his bed and laid there just thinking. How in a Heartbeat things can change.Sighing and taking a chance that Sandy was as wide awake as she was she wished him goodnight.

"Night Tammy."

After hearing his voice she could fall asleep.

The End.


End file.
